A stringed instrument, such as, but not limited to, a guitar, typically includes a body and a neck. The neck extends from the body and typically includes a fingerboard mounted on the top surface of the neck. A plurality of strings is arranged on the instrument such that each string is engaged to a device supported on the body at one point and extends over the fingerboard and is engaged to another device at the end of the neck at a second point. A tone is created by causing a string to vibrate between these two points. Stringed instruments often include frets that are mounted on the fingerboard such that the frets and strings are spaced apart by a predetermined distance. By pressing a string into contact with one of the frets, a third point of contact between the string and the instrument is created. Now the string is free to vibrate between the first point on the body and the third point at the fret, and because the length of the vibrating portion of the string has changed, the tone produced by such a vibration is also changed.
In order for a clear ringing tone is to be produced by the vibration of a string when pressed against a fret, care must be taken by the player of the instrument to ensure that consistent contact is made between the string and the fret. Consistent contact is ensured by pressing the string down towards the fingerboard at a point immediately adjacent to the fret on the side furthest from the instrument body with enough pressure to prevent vibration immediately above the fret. If the string vibrates immediately above the fret, a buzzing noise results from fluctuating degrees of contact between the string and fret. This problem is commonly referred to as “fret buzz.”
Fret buzz is a common problem for beginning or occasional players of stringed instruments. Due to a lack of experience or lack of practice, these players may not have fully developed a proper fingering or fretting technique. Fret buzz greatly diminishes the quality of the sound produced by the instrument and can cause frustration. In some cases this frustration can dishearten a beginning player and lead to abandoning the challenge of learning to play the instrument.